A Redone Life
by brookieebabyy
Summary: Sequel to A New Life- After a scandal turns Miley and Nick’s life upside down, Miley needs to move back home. What happens when she comes back, but Nick has moved on? Don’t need to have read A New Life to read this one. Niley/Loe/smallNickOC/smallJiley
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ITS HERE!! Thanks to all the suggestions i got for this story.. I just want to let everyone know-- Lilly and Joe wont be in this for a few chapters, because the story is mainly about niley, but they will be in it, so dont get mad at me! and so will kevin, and a few new characters. Anyways.. if you didnt read "A New Life", all you need to know is that Miley, Nick, Joe, and Lilly, all went to a boarding school in California and Joe, Kevin, and Nick got signed, but Miley isnt Hannah Montana or anything and that Miley and Nick are together and so are Joe and Lilly. But you should still check it out. Also, i named this story "A Life Redone" because i was looking for words that would describe their lives and i looked up "redone" and it pretty much describes each of the characters lives.. and its kinda similar to "A New Life".. just if you were wondering :)) so after a pretty short wait, i must add, heres the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Miley walked outside at the LAX airport in Los Angeles. She smiled at the memories of her old home, and breathed in the warm air. For the first time in 6 years, she was back in the place that she had met her first love.

**Flashback**

**_Headline in UsWeekly: Breaking News: New star Nick Jonas's girlfriend PREGNANT? Sources tell Us they've been hooking up and Mr. Jonas's purity ring seems to be missing. 16-year old to turn from rock star to father? See pg. 64 for details._**

_For the first time, seeing 'Dad' on the caller-id made Miley's stomach drop to the floor. She had seen the magazine cover the night before and had been crying all night. She hadn't even thought about what her dad was going to say about it._

_"Hello?" she asked nervously._

_"Miley Stewart? What was that article in UsWeekly about? You're sixteen years old. You cant involve yourself in the press like this when you're not even famous. I am so disappointed in you."_

_"Daddy, please. I made a mistake. I'm not pregnant, but we can talk about that later. Can I call you later? I've had a really bad day today with everyone staring and whispering and gossiping about me."_

_"Miley, I've realized that you going to that school was a bad idea."_

_"No it's not! Do you realize how much I've gotten out of it? You should hear my singing now. I could have a record contract!"_

_"We'll your not going to after that little scandal of yours. What record label would want a pregnant 16 year old?"_

_"Dad. Please. Can I call you back later?"_

_"No. You know what, you're coming home. For good."_

_"What?" she said, not sure if she heard right._

_"You heard what I said. You're coming back home."_

_"You can't do this to me!" Miley said, starting to cry._

_"I am your father and I can do what I want. You're coming home."_

_"But Dad! Please!"_

_"I'll book you a plane ticket and email you your flight information. Goodbye," he said and hung up the phone._

_Miley stayed in the same position, cell phone next to her ear. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. What about Nick? She hadn't even talked to him since the magazine cover. She decided to go online to see if Nick was on AIM. While it was loading, she double clicked the internet icon. Front page of Yahoo! showed a picture of Miley and Nick, Nick ringless and press wondering if Miley was pregnant. More hot tears poured down her face, creating dark, wet makeup lines down her cheeks and bloodshot eyes from the crying. She exited out of it and noticed Nick was online._

_Mileyluver1003 (Nick): hey, M. What's up?_

_Nickluver1003 (Miley): hey. Um nothing. Can we talk soon?_

_Mileyluver1003: of course. Anything wrong?_

_Nickluver1003: Have you seen the UsWeekly cover?_

_Mileyluver1003: No. About me?_

_Nickluver1003: Us._

_Mileyluver1003: Aww, im sorry, baby. Its all bullshit. Don't listen to it._

_Nickluver1003: half of its true. Just go onto Yahoo._

_Mileyluver1003 (minutes later): want to meet for dinner?_

_Nickluver1003: Pick me up at 7._

**End Flashback**

Miley was back to film a movie. She auditioned back in Tennessee and made it, so she had to live in L.A. for a while, but her agent suggested that she moved there, because she'd probably get more movie and show roles after her movie premiered, so it'd be easier. Robbie Ray had doubted it, but figured that it was 6 years ago and she was now 22 and more mature.

Miley lifted her hand swiftly, hailing a cab. The yellow car turned right, pulling infront of Miley. The driver got out and took her suitcase. He closed the trunk and Miley lifted her jean-clad legs, getting into the car. She lifted her Chanel sunglasses to the top of her head and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the leather seats. She zipped open her LV bag, pulling out her iPhone. She pressed "New Text", then clicked on Lilly's name.

"I'm back," she wrote.

* * *

A/N: A little short, but WHATEVER. hah..but future chapters should be longer

oh yeah, any of you see JB at the white house? they looked so cute in their tuxes, hah Joe was the only one with a white one!!

so i gave u the sequel, now you need to review!!

peace out xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Hey hey! thanks to everyone who reviewed! i know some of you were a little confused, but this chapter clears a lot of things up.. this was also gunna be like 2 chapters but i mixed it into one cuz it woulda been kinda short.. so here it is :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Feeling the vibration in the pocket of her jeans, Lilly Truscott opened her phone, seeing a new text. She was with Joe and his brothers, who were doing a private show for a radio station. They were done and sitting backstage, waiting for the limo to pick them up.

She opened the text and her mouth dropped to the floor. All three boys got confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Joe asked Lilly.

She turned her hand, showing him the text. His mouth dropped, too.

"You're never going to believe it, bro," Joe said to Nick, "but Miley's back."

Nick shut his eyes closed, breathing out. He leaned over in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

**-Flashback-**

"_Nick, I have to leave," Miley said to Nick at dinner. They had finished ordering, and fans kept coming up to Nick to ask for an autograph. Others, mostly girls about their age, gave them dirty looks the whole 15 minutes they'd been there. She wanted to say something to Nick while there was no one around so there would be no more UsWeekly covers about them._

"_Miley, you can't let a stupid rumor like this make you want to run away. We can overcome this. Together."_

"_Its not that…"_

"_What is it? Miley, you can't have sex with me and then just run off."_

"_Its not that! I love you, Nick, I do. My dad is making me come home."_

"_Oh. Why?"_

"_He heard about the pregnancy thing. He thinks me being here alone in LA is bad for me. He thinks it's changing me too much."_

"_Do you have to?"_

"_I already tried to talk him out of it. Nothing will work. He's set on it, nothings going to change."_

"_Oh," Nick said, looking down._

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_Miley," he said, interrupting her. "Don't apologize. If anything, I will be there for you no matter what happens."_

_The rest of the night, they didn't say a word about the press, the scandal, the moving. They just made the most out of the time they had left with each other._

_

* * *

__Miley packed the last things in the cardboard boxes. There were tearstains on the top flaps on them. She couldn't believe one day could be so great and fulfilling, and then the next could be her last day in California. _

_Nick, who had gotten his license a few months before, drove Miley to the airport. Joe and Lilly came, too. The car was silent the whole way there._

"_Flight 459 to Tennessee now boarding," said the woman over the loudspeaker said minutes after they got in the waiting area._

"_I better get going," she said. She hugged Joe first, with tears in her eyes._

"_Joey, I'll miss you so much. Email and text and call me all the time. It'll be so weird not seeing you everyday and listening to your jokes. You have a really great girl and I hope everything works out with you guys," she said in his ear. He instantly got tears in his eyes._

"_I told myself not to cry," he said when they parted, "but I can't help it. I'll miss you."_

_She said bye to Lilly next. They hugged for what seemed like forever. "Lilly. You are the best friend I have ever had, the greatest girl I've ever met. Joe is so lucky he has you. We are going to talk, like, every night, even if I have to pay for my cell phone bill."_

_Lilly smiled. "I'll call you all the time. Don't forget me. I'll miss you so much."_

_Miley wiped a tear off her cheek and walked over to Nick, who had his head down, as if he was praying. She hugged him hard, knowing it was going to be the last time she hugged him. "I'll come back. I promise. I don't know when, I don't know how, but it will happen. It will happen. You're the greatest guy I've ever met. I don't regret anything that happened between us."_

"_Miley, what am I going to do not seeing you every day?" he told her, tears running down his face, too. "It's hard not even seeing you for more than a day, but you moving away?"_

_The woman on the loudspeaker warned late passengers to get on, but Nick and Miley didn't blink once. Their gazes stayed on each other._

"_No matter what happens with our relationship, you'll always be my first love," he continued, "Nothing, and I mean nothing, can change that. Maybe it's not meant to be. Maybe it is. Time will tell. All I know, though, is that I am in love with you. I will always be. As much as I hate thinking about it, I could end up marrying someone else, but she will have to live up to you. And I think that's hard, because there is no one quite as amazing as you."_

_Miley smiled and gave Nick a kiss full of love and passion. Their lips parted, Miley reached down to pick up her purse and take out her boarding pass, and she gave everyone one last hug goodbye. She left, walking towards the plane, looking back once at Nick, knowing that even though she promised, she would probably never see him again._

**-End Flashback-**

Miley and Nick never spoke in person again. She never saw him, and hardly talked to him on the phone. They ended up breaking up by text, realizing that a long-distance relationship would never work. Miley got over it, but Nick mourned for months, sad that his first and only love had left his life in a matter of hours.

"So she's back, huh," Nick said, not talking to anyone in particular. His day was really stressful, with meet and greets, shows, autographs, fans, papparrazi. And now Miley. She was actually back.

* * *

Nick was on his date the next night with his girlfriend, Jenna. He really liked her and they had been together for a year and a half, his only girlfriend since his breakup with Miley. She had long, brunette hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan and freckeled, and she needed little to no makeup, a natural beauty.

"What's wrong, Nicky?"

"Nothing," he said, distracted.

"Nick, you can tell me," she said.

"Do you remember that girl Miley I told you about?" she nodded her head, and he continued. "She's back in California. I haven't actually spoken to her in, like, 5 years. I'm just not sure what to think."

"Nicky, it's natural to not forget your first love, but sometimes you just need to move on. Sometimes, it's just not meant to be."

Nick smiled, proud he had chosen Jenna as his girlfriend. She made him happy, and he instantly forgot about his problem with Miley. They talked most of the time, Nick signing autographs the rest for young fans who wanted a hug and a picture.

Jenna didn't ever mind the attention towards Nick at all, she thought it was really great that he could interact with fans like he did, which was another thing about her that Nick loved so much.

All was going fine until Nick heard the door open, a bell chiming, and a 20-year old guy whistling. He looked towards whoever was getting all the attention, his stomach dropping.

Standing there was a tall, brunette girl with long, curly hair and blue eyes. She wore dark skinny jeans, a yellow tunic, and yellow 4-inch pumps. She suddenly turned her attention towards Nick when he realized who the girl really was. It was Miley.

* * *

a/n: oohh! encounter!! hah.. ill update soon if i get a lot of reviews :)

oh yeah and if any of you are still confused- basically miley left and her and nick broke up, then 6 years later (now), she has a major role in a movie so she moved back to cali. if you have any more questions, feel free to ask (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.. you guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Miley saw Nick and walked towards him, her hips swaying with the music that was playing in the background. All the guys at the bar turned around to stare at the beautiful girl.

"Nick?" She said.

Nick looked down. "Hey, Miley."

"I can't believe it's you!" Nick nodded.

"So who is this?" Miley asked, gesturing towards Jenna.

"Hi, I'm Jenna," she said, then added, "I'm Nick's girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, I'm Miley," she said, trying not to get disappointed or angry, so she turned her attention back to Nick. "So how have you been, Nick? How's the band? How are Kevin and Joe?"

"They're doing great, we're doing great. If you'll excuse me, me and Jenna have somewhere to be," Nick said, grabbing a confused Jenna by the arm and pulling her out of the restraunt.

Miley stood there, shocked about Nick. _Girlfriend?_ She thought. _I thought he loved me! And the way he just left! What did I ever do to him? _She gave a small smile to the men offering to buy her drinks and stormed out of the restraunt, going the opposite way of Nick and Jenna, even though her car was right by where they were standing.

"Where do we need to go?" Jenna asked once they were out of the restraunt and out of earshot of Miley.

"Nowhere. I was just ready to leave."

"Whatever you say," she replied. Nick took her hand and they walked down the street, talking, trying to forget about Miley.

* * *

Miley woke up early the next morning to finish unpacking, since her boxes had all finally arrived. She was done by 6 in the evening, so she decided to go see Lilly. She pulled out the card that Lilly had sent Miley when she moved into her apartment and walked over to her laptop that was on her bed. She went on to MapQuest to get the directions, then once she printed it out, she walked out of her apartment, locking the door. She took the elevator down to the parking structure, where her car that had been shipped was. She got in and drove, realizing how close her old best friend's house was to hers. The whole way there, she wondered why Lilly never texted her back the night she got there.

She parked and got out of her car, walking up to Lilly's apartment. She knocked 3 times and waited until a tall blonde opened the door. Miley almost didn't recognize her. "Lilly!" she said, hugging her.

"Oh, hey, Miles," Lilly responded tiredly.

"What's up? Can you believe I'm back in California?"

"Uh, yeah. Amazing. Do you want to come in?" Miley nodded and Lilly opened the door wider. Her apartment was huge, and had a lot of white furniture and pictures of her and Joe.

Lilly walked into the kitchen, taking a sip of her hot tea. Miley took a seat at the counter.

"So how have you been?" Miley asked.

"Pretty good. I've been filming a few pilots for a few shows but none have been picked up yet, but hey, progress, right? So how have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. I saw Nick and his new girlfriend last night. He acted like he didn't even want to see me."

"Oh, Jenna? She's so cool. And always has the best clothes. She really could be a model."

"That's cool, I guess."

Lilly nodded and looked down.

"What's wrong? You act like your not even happy I'm here?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Lilly, tell me!" Miley said.

"Okay, it's just that you never called me after you left. Okay, an email every month, but other than that, it was like you fell off the face of the earth! Nick was heartbroken, even when you guys were together. He was so sad for months, until finally we told him that you weren't coming back. We all believed it, too. Did you really actually care?"

"Lilly! Of course I cared!"

"Doesn't seem like it," Lilly said, her voice raising. "You don't know how much it hurt everyone when you left and said you'd come out all the time and call and stuff but you never did!"

"Lilly," Miley replied, her voice getting louder, too. "You need to understand! I couldn't!"

"Your dad wouldn't let you call us at least when you got off the plane? That's bullshit."

"I'm leaving!" Miley shouted.

"Good! We're all used to it now!"

Miley narrowed her eyes. "Who have you become?"

"A stronger person. You don't even know what I've had to go through since you left. Especially, because when you did email, it was all about you. Not once did you ask how I was doing. Me and Joe broke up and got back together 3 times. My dad died. My brother moved to Spain. You don't know how hard it was for me to go through all that without a best friend."

"Lils, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not. Listen, I just need some space. I'll talk to you later. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Miley looked down and nodded. "Okay," she whispered, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Miley met with her manager Tina, publicist, Sarah, and agent, Katie, for lunch the next day. They went over last minute movie details, and Katie gave Miley the final scrip for the film. She was supposed to memorize most of her lines, which were a lot, because she was the main character. Then, tomorrow, she was going to meet with the rest of the cast to run over lines. A week after that, they were supposed to start rehearsals and filming.

The whole night, Miley tried to forget about the whole conversation with Lilly to memorize her lines. She wanted to show all of her castmates that just because she was "new" didn't mean she sucked.

The next day, she walked into the building where the meeting was going to be taking place. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, black high heel boots, and a black longsleeve babydoll top. As soon as she walked into the meeting room, all the eyes were on her, wondering who the newbie was.

Miley sat down on a white, furry couch in the back corner of the room.

She was looking through a binder with information on the movie that had been handed to her when she arrived when she looked up to see Jake Ryan sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said, excited. Jake Ryan was her favorite actor, and he was going to play the lead male role.

"Hey. Miley, right?"

"Yeah. Miley. And you are Jake Ryan."

"That's me!" Jake said, with a hint of ego in his voice.

"I loved Zombie Slayer. The best show ever."

"Why, thank you. Have I seen you in anything before?"

"Um, just a few magazine covers."

He chuckled. "How? I thought you haven't done anything yet."

"Well, I was kind of on the cover of a few magazines because I'm Nick Jonas' ex. A small scandal thing."

"Oh, yeah, I saw that. Bummer. And your not together anymore?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Not really," she said when she saw the last of the actors and actresses came in. The director looked like he was about to start the meeting.

"Tell me tonight. La Bella restraunt. I'll pick you up at 8," he said, then walked towards the front of the room to say something to his manager.

Miley smiled. After her terrible encounters with Lilly and Nick, this was a nice change. Besides, Jake Ryan? Major hottie and A-lister. She grinned, biting her lip. She was about to show Nick that she could move on too.

* * *

A/N: sorry any jiley haters.. it wont be a permanent thing, dont worry..

review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow, you're ready to have a documentary on Entertainment Tonight. You have a lot of drama in your life," Jake said after she told him everything that had happened to her when she was 15 and 16. They were at dinner and having a great time together at the La Bella restraunt, except for the fact that there was a new girl at their table every other second.

"I know, right? It kind of sucks, but whatever."

"Sorry to say, but showbiz is pretty much all drama. Rumors go around, which you already know, and paparazzi is always, and I mean always, in your face," he said, gesturing towards the men pressed up against the glass of the restraunt, cameras in hand and trying to get a good shot at the possible new couple. Miley knew that these pictures would be up in the internet and in Star magazine the next day, so she tried to hide her face as much as possible.

The two talked until it got late. Right as Jake opened the door to leave the restraunt, a mob of men with cameras tried to get in a picture. There were flashes everywhere, and Jake grabbed Miley, pulling her towards his silver Lexus. He unlocked the car doors as fast as possible, and the two got in the car.

"I would have opened your door for you, but it's a little hard. At least we're safe now. This is the reason I got dark tinted windows."

Miley nodded. "It's not that bad, I just don't want my name in the paper this early in the game."

"I completely understand," Jake said, pulling the car out of the parking lot. They made small talk until arriving at Miley's apartment building. Jake parked the car. "Want me to walk you to your door?" He asked.

"Sure."

They walked up in silence until reaching her door. "I better go, but tonight was so much fun. It was great getting to know you," she said shyly.

Jake didn't respond. He just leaned forward, kissing Miley softly on the lips.

Miley smiled, then opened the door to her apartment.

She walked in, looking back at Jake. "Goodnight," she said. He waved, then walked away.

* * *

Nick yawned, stretching out his arms. It was 5 AM, and he was about to leave for New York to tape The Regis and Kelly Show that afternoon. He jumped in the shower half asleep, then dried off and changed. He drove to the airport where he met his brothers. Joe brought Lilly, but other than that it was just them and Big Rob, their security guard. Nick didnt bring Jenna because she was at school at Pepperdine University in Malibu.

They made their way to the terminal for New York City, and Lilly, Joe, and Kevin fell asleep while waiting for the plane. Nick couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to walk around and get something to eat.

Thankfully, it was 5:30 in the morning, so the only people who asked Nick for his autographs were people who were actually awake, which wasn't many. Nick walked over to a souvenir shop, picking up a Hershey's bar and a yellow Gatorade. He walked over to the cashier. While the cashier rang up the items, Nick took a look at the magazines displayed in front of them. He was relieved to not see his picture on any of the gossip magazines, but when he took a closer look at the Ok! Magazine, he saw Miley and Jake having dinner, talking and laughing. A pang of jealousy instantly went through his body. _Miley and… Jake?_ He thought. _How can she fall for a guy like that? He has a big ego and has a new girlfriend every week. I should probably warn her about him, but will she think I'm jealous? Wait, I am jealous. No, I have a girlfriend that I love._

The voice of the cashier interrupted Nick's thoughts when she said, "Here you go, sir."

He took the bag and walked back to where his brothers and Lilly were sitting. Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about Miley with Jake. He was still mad at her, that was for sure, but he wished it was him in the picture instead of Jake.

* * *

The next three weeks went by quickly. Nick and his brothers were working on their new album and doing promos all over the country. Miley and Jake started filming the movie. Nothing had really happened since their "date" but Jake was definitlymore comfortable around Miley.

Miley was in her trailer one afternoon going over the lines that they were filming that night when she heard the familiar song, "Bleeding Love", play on her phone, telling her that someone was calling. She looked at the caller-id. "Lilly". She picked up.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Miley. Listen, do you want to meet for lunch? I think we should talk."

"Definitely. When and where?"

"How about The Rainbow Bar and Grill on Sunset Boulevard at 1?"

"Sure, see you then," Miley said and hung up. She was wearing a costume from the scene she just shot, so she changed into a short, cotton black dress and slipped on her Roxy flip-flops and grabbed her purse and sunglasses. She drove down to the restraunt, seeing Lilly already there. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a yellow sundress and white-rimmed sunglasses. Miley walked up to Lilly, giving her a hug. Lilly hugged her back, so Miley assumed that was a good thing.

Once they ordered their drinks, Miley asked, "So how has everything been?"

"Good, I've been hanging out with Joe about every day. He had a meeting with the producers today, so I was free."

"You guys are pretty close now," Miley observed.

"Yeah, I really love him. I actually think he might propose soon," Lilly gushed.

"That's so great! How are Kevin and Nick?"

"Kevin is doing good. He really wants to get a girlfriend, because he always feels left out because everyone has their girlfriends around but Kevin. Even Frankie has a girlfriend. And Nick is just Nick. He's been a little quieter lately, but you know how he can be."

Miley nodded her head. "So how's the movie doing? How's Jake? I saw the magazine cover," Lilly said when she saw how uncomfortable Miley was talking about Nick.

"We're not dating or anything, we were just getting to know each other. But he did kiss me," she said, whispering the last part and grinning.

"Really? I know when Nick saw that cover he kind of freaked," she said, confiding in Miley, "Joe said that they were about to go on Regis and Kelly and he asked Joe if he thought that you guys were going to last."

"It seemed like he wanted to get away from me the last time I saw him."

"Miley, you can't blame him! You completely broke his heart! You can't expect to come back and think that everything is going to be peachy and perfect, just like it was before. Even if he is jealous of you and Jake, he's not going to forget about how much you hurt him."

Miley looked down. "I know. I feel bad about all of it, and I want you both to forgive me."

"I do forgive you. We're 22 now, not 15. But Nick will be a different story. He might be a little harder to crack."

"I understand how Nick feels about this. I would be pissed, too, if I was in his position. I'm going to try to talk to him later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I think I might need it after our last encounter."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"It was so embarrassing."

The two girls finished their lunches and then headed their separate ways, Lilly was going to see Joe and Miley was supposed to be on set in a few minutes.

After filming the rest of the day, Miley came back to her trailer exhausted. She was taking off some of her makeup when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. There were bodyguards all over set, so there was no chance it was someone dangerous.

The door opened and Miley turned towards the door to see who it was, hoping it was going to be Nick. No such luck, it was Jake.

"Hey, Miley. Great job today, you're a natural."

Miley blushed. "Thanks, you were pretty great yourself."

"Our kissing scene is coming up in a few weeks. You ready? I was thinking, maybe we should practice sometime."

Miley rolled her eyes. "I'll have to think about it," she joked.

"Do you want to go out tonight? A bunch of us, Zach, Hilary, Ashley, Morgan, Kylie, Cody, and I are about to go to get something to eat then maybe find a club to party at. You want to come?"

"I have something to take care of. I'll call you later if I get done early?"

"Sure," Jake said, then left her trailer.

Miley changed into her Juicy sweats and put on her favorite AE sweatshirt. She slipped on her Uggs, then walked out to her car. She called the operator to get the address.

* * *

Nick was watching "Punk'd" on MTV when he heard the door ring. He put down the bowl of strawberries he was eating and got up to answer the door. _I hate it when these stupid telemarketers stop by or people selling bibles. Don't they get it?_ He thought.

He opened the door, not expecting who was standing in front of him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Miley asked him.

* * *

A/N: review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! sorry i havent updated in like forever, but this past week has been really lame from drama with friends and guys and grades and it was my lil sis' bday this wknd, but atleast school is ending in like a month and a half (for me..YAY!)..and thanks to my new beta, JBlove :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Miley, what are you doing here?" He sounded aggravated, like he was caught off-guard.

"Am I not allowed to come see you?"

He sighed, and then opened the door, letting her in.

He grabbed his bowl of strawberries he was eating, then walked over to the dining table in the kitchen. He sat down and Miley sat down across from him.

He was silent for a while. "Miley, you came to talk to me. Now talk."

Miley, who had everything planned out and ready to say, was speechless. She had actually expected to come back and have everything as she left it. Instead, it was the opposite.

"Nick, I need you to forgive me. I know I was being a bitch, but… but you know what? I don't even have an excuse. Maybe, just maybe, I thought that if I didn't talk to you guys, it would be easier to forget about you," Miley said, starting to tear up. The one thing she told herself before she came in was to stay tough and not let him break through her shell.

"When you told me that you were going to see me again, when you promised, you had it pretty much set in your mind that you weren't actually going to see me, right?" Nick said, not looking up at Miley.

"I didn't think I was ever going to be allowed back to California."

"Are you kidding? What, did you think you were going to be 35 and not be allowed back to California?"

"I figured that by the time I came back, you would've forgotten me."

"Forgotten you? Miley, you were my first love, my first kiss. I lost my freakin' virginity to you. How could I forget you?"

Miley looked down at the wooden table, silent tears streaming down her face. Coming here was a big mistake.

"Look, I realize coming here was a mistake. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to forgive me for how I acted. I am truly sorry, and that is the truth. I hope you and Jenna end up happy together."

Nick nodded his head, not looking up at Miley once, so she left, silently closing the door on her way out. Her back was turned, so she didn't see the tears running down his cheeks, either.

* * *

Joe, Lilly, and Kevin were at a restaurant having dinner that same night. Nick told them he wasn't feeling too good, so he stayed at his house.

They ordered their dinner, and as Lilly closed her menu and handed it to the waiter, she asked Kevin, "So any girls you're interested in?"

He shook his head. "Let's find someone now," she said, excitedly. She glanced around the room and saw a large group with Jake Ryan and some other actors from the movie walk in. Although there was a line waiting for a table, the group got seated immediately.

Ten minutes later, Joe heard the restaurant door open, turned around, then told the group, "Look, Miley's here! Let's go say hi!"

"Hold on. Let her say hi to them first. Maybe she'll see us."

Miley did, and waved. She hugged all her friends at the "Jake Ryan" table, and then walked over to Lilly, Joe, and Kevin. She hugged them all.

"It's so great to see you!" she said to Joe and Kevin.

Joe and Kevin, who were a tad mad at Miley for hurting their brother, nodded.

"I went over to talk to Nick a few minutes ago," Miley told Lilly quietly, but the other two heard.

"You did? What did he say?" Kevin asked her, forgetting they were mad at her.

Miley was about to respond when she was interrupted by a text. She opened her phone and saw that it was from one of the actresses in the movie that was over in the group with Jake, Kylie. "Who's the hunk you're sitting with?" it said.

"Which one? Curly or straight?" she texted, then replied to Kevin. "He just basically told me to get out of his life. Well, he didn't say that, but it sure felt like it."

Kevin and Joe exchanged a worried glance. Was Nick really over her?

Miley was about to whisper something to Lilly about the text when she felt the vibration in her hand. She opened the new text. "Curly. Introduce!"

Miley cleared her throat. "So, uh, Kevin, I hear you don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"Will everyone stop making a big deal out of it?" Kevin said, giving Joe and Lilly the death glare.

"Um, well, you see, there's this girl I want you to meet. One of my friends. I think you'll really like her. Her name is Kylie."

His eyebrows rose. "She's in your movie?"

"Yup. Come on, let's go meet her!" she said, dragging Kevin out of the booth.

She pulled him over to Kylie, who was pretending to sip her Diet Coke, but was secretly watching Kevin.

"So, Kevin, I would like you to meet my friend, Kylie," she said once they reached the "Jake Ryan" table.

She smiled sheepishly. "It's really great to meet you," she said, then they began talking about their careers. Miley silently congratulated herself and went back to sit with Joe and Lilly.

"So you guys are coming to the premier, right?"

"Of course," Lilly said.

"Joe?" Miley asked him.

"Um, I don't know if that would be a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, Nick's most likely not coming, and I don't want to fly solo." Lilly coughed loudly.

"Well, you would be there, but you would hang out with Miley most of the time. And I need a wing man," Joe explained.

"A wing man? I'll be with Jake the whole night anyways. And Nick can bring Jenna, too, I guess," Miley said, regretting the words once they came out of her mouth.

"Cool, it's going to be so much fun!" said Lilly, already planning out the evening in her head. "You, Jenna, and I should go shopping for dresses together!"

Miley gave her a fake smile. "Sure. We'll talk about it later."

Miley silently groaned while Lilly droned on and on about the premier. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she said, "Lilly! It's a month away! Plus, I won't be around half the time to do half those things!"

"You're right," she replied unfazed, then started to talk to Joe about what he was going to wear. Miley rolled her eyes, then walked over to the other table and sat down next to Jake.

"Hey, Jake!"

"Hey, Miley! I just wanted to let you know how great I think you've been doing these past few weeks."

"Thanks, Jake. You're great, too, a natural at acting."

"So, what do you say, come over to my place later?"

"And do…?"

"You know. Watch movies. Eat ice cream. Whatever you want."

Miley was a little suspicious, so she turned down his offer. After the thing that happened with Nick, she wasn't ready to move on _that_ much. "You know what? I'm feeling kind of sick. Take me home?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing his wallet and cell phone off the table and putting them in his pocket. They said goodbye to everyone and went out to Jake's car, cameras flashing. Miley learned to just keep her head down and keep walking, and was so used to it, being around famous stars 24/7, so she got in the car with ease.

* * *

Inside, Kevin and Kylie were still talking. The restaurant was about to close up.

"Come on, Kevin, you're giving me and Lilly rides, let's go. I'm tired. And hungry," complained Joe.

"Joe! You just ate 2 whole meals, plus half of mine! You're hungry?" Lilly asked, and Joe nodded, giving her a lost puppy dog look.

Kevin knew where this was going. "So, I'll call you later?" he asked Kylie.

"Sure!" she said, giving him her number.

With a final wave, they parted, Kevin grinning. Joe and Lilly shared a worried look; Kevin never looked _that_ happy.

* * *

A/N: So Kevin finally got a girl! yay! He needed to be in this story in some way..

review please! ill try to post the next chapter as soon as possible if i get enough reviews. (: I have minimum days tomorrow and thursday so i'll probly post them then.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thanks for the reviews.. luv you all! because of the reviews and my good mood, heres an early update--chapter 6! thanks to my beta, JBlove.. you rock (:

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Miley stepped out of the black stretch limo in her gorgeous white, satin, floor-length dress with her curly hair pinned back in a ponytail. She was instantly blinded by the millions of flashes, the media and press trying to get a good shot of the new star. It was the premiere of her movie, _Forgiven_. Miley spotted Jake talking to some reporters farther down on the red carpet, so she decided to walk on the red carpet and answer some questions.

"Miley! Miley!" shouted a cute, petite interviewer from _Entertainment Tonight. _Miley walked over to her.

"Is it true you dated Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yes, it is true." Her publicist instructed her in the limo to not answer any questions _too_ personal, so she didn't elaborate on that anymore.

"And the rumor that you were pregnant?"

"That was 6 years ago."

"But still."

"Do you have any more questions for me?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you still with Nick?"

Miley looked down. "No."

"Are you dating Jake Ryan?" _Geez, _Miley thought, _this girl is on fire. Does she have a question that's not about who I'm dating?_

"That's personal," she said, then went over to pose for more photographers. The truth was that she didn't really know. She and Jake hadn't really established anything, but she wanted to ask him that night.

Jake saw her and waved. He walked over to where she was standing and they posed for more photographers.

Nick stepped out of the limo, flashes instantly blinding him. He took Jenna's hand and they made their way over to the red velvet carpet. He was talking to an interviewer about the new Jonas Brothers album when he spotted Miley. The sight of her took his breath away. She was standing with Jake, smiling up at him. Jake returned a smile back that make Nick sick to his stomach.

"Nick? Nick!" Jenna said, bringing him back to life.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, it's coming out next month. The 26th."

The reporter smiled and nodded, and they took a few more pictures. They entered the theater, saving seats for Joe, Lilly, and Kevin; Kylie was sitting with the other stars of the movie. Nick and Jenna talked, but his thoughts remained on Miley. Joe, Lilly, and Kevin entered the theater, Joe with a large bag of popcorn, a large Mountain Dew, and 3 boxes of candy. Nick and Kevin shook their heads in disgust while laughing. Lilly just rolled her eyes.

The lights dimmed and the movie was about to start when Miley and Jake walked in, hand in hand. They sat in a row in the front with all of the main stars. If Miley was nervous about the premiere, you couldn't tell at all. She was confident and all smiles.

The movie was good, and each and every person in the audience was captivated by Miley and Jake's breathtaking acting. When the kissing scene came up, Nick found himself looking down, trying to avoid looking at his former girlfriend and egotistical boyfriend making out on a screen bigger than his living room.

After the movie, the group waited in the lobby for Miley to come out. When she finally did, she was holding hands with Jake.

"Hey guys!" she said, hugging all of them, except for Nick. She just nodded at him. Jake shook the guys' hands and hugged the girls.

"So, we're going to the cast after-party. You guys can come, if you want," Miley said, holding Jake's hand again.

"Sure!" Lilly said. "That sounds like fun!"

"Good job in the movie, Miley, by the way. It was really good. I especially loved the scene in the end where you and Jake tell each other how you feel about each other. So believable," Jenna said. Miley smiled. As much as she wanted to hate her, she couldn't help but like her.

"Well, I had a gorgeous costar. It's not very hard to act in love when you're with a girl like her," Jake said.

Nick slipped away from the group and walked outside to get some fresh air. He couldn't handle the love talk anymore.

Miley didn't notice. She just smiled up at Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The group got in the limo, and Nick caught up to them. He and Jenna ended up sitting across from Miley and Jake, who were whispering things in each other's ears and sitting very close; she was practically on his lap.

Nick just focused his attention on talking to Kylie. He wanted to get to know her, because all he had been hearing from Kevin for the past month was about how "amazing" she was.

They got to Jake's house. He was one of the main stars in the movie with a four story mansion and a backyard bigger than most celebrities'.

Miley and Jake went off to another part of the house and the rest of the group just hung around, dancing and eating.

"Miley, want anything to drink? I think I'm going to go get a Budweiser," Jake said. (A/N: Remember, they are 22 years old, so they can drink!)

"Can you get me a glass of champagne?"

"Sure," he said, and then left the room.

Minutes later, she got a text from Lilly. "So r u + jake official?"

":)" she typed back.

"Eeep!!" she received within seconds.

_What is taking so long? _Miley thought. _They're just two glasses, so why is it taking him ten minutes?_

She decided to go see where he was. He probably just got in a conversation with somebody.

She walked into the backyard, which was lit by a string of lights on the fence, where "Low" was playing and a lot of people were dancing, some even swimming in the pool. The first person she saw was Nick standing on the side, looking mad at something or somebody.

She looked towards where he was looking and saw Jake. Kissing some blonde girl.

As if telepathically reading her mind, Nick looked over and saw Miley. A worried look washed over his face.

Miley stormed over to where they were kissing, pushing him away from the girl.

He looked up, surprised. "Miley, uh, hey! Listen, she kissed me!"

"Are you kidding?" the blonde said to Jake. "Dont put this on me. He just came up and was like, 'Hey babe, let's hook up tonight,' and then he kissed me! Great movie, Miley, by the way."

"This has got to be a joke." She slapped him across his face, making his face half tan, half red.

She walked away and could hear him calling after her. Nick saw her eyes flooded with tears, and he looked worriedly at Jenna. "Go get her," she sighed.

Nick ran after her. "Miley!" he shouted.

"Go away, Jake!"

"It's me!" She turned around, and he saw her wet face, bloodshot eyes, messed up makeup.

"Oh. You. Listen, if you're here to yell at me, or whatever, just save your breath. I can't take anything else tonight."

He surprised her by hugging her tightly. At first she just stood there, but then hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. He couldn't care less that his white button-up shirt was now covered in black makeup and wet tears.

"Why do I always pick the losers?" she asked dejectedly in between tears.

This broke his heart, because he'd been one of the losers. He didn't answer, but kept his arms around her, hugging her, keeping her safe.

While standing there, he realized one thing. He realized that something good had come out of the whole evening.

He realized that he was still in love with Miley Stewart.

* * *

A/N: the start of **NILEY!!** yayyy!!and there is more to come, so prepare yourself! hah.. but poor miley..second time this has happened ):

if any of you watch gossip girl-- did u see mondays episode?? i finished watching it last night and at the end i practically cried..i never believed that serena would do something like that! im still in shock! and next weeks episode is going to be CRAZYY!!

and any of you see that video on youtube where demi and jb are singing a song from camp rock at the dc games? its so good..if you havent seen it, go watch it! a month and a half or so left till it premieres--so excited!!

enough of that..review and ill update soon!  
peace out.. (:


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: thanks to every single person who reviewed last chapter, your amazing! also thanks to jblove (:

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nick knocked on the door to Jenna's apartment. She opened the door, looking flustered, with her brown hair tied up in a wispy ponytail.

"Hey, babe," he said, kissing her on her tan cheek.

"Hey," she sighed, and then opened the door, letting him in.

She took her cup of coffee that was lying on the counter and sat down on the white suede couch. Nick sat down across from her.

"What's up? I never saw you last night after you went to go help Miley," Jenna said, looking in her mug.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. Just a little depressed. That was the second time something like this has happened, so I felt bad."

Jenna gave him a questioning look. "I didn't cheat on her," he said quickly. "Another boyfriend did, though."

"Oh. I hope she feels better."

"I'm sure she will. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything."

"I... I don't really know if this relationship is going to work out."

"What do you mean?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't think that we were ever meant to be more than friends. You are one of my best friends, one of the greatest people I know and have met, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything. The thing is, though, I don't feel like you deserve me. You deserve someone who can take care of you all the time and who has the time to always be with you. You are so amazing, and you deserve someone equally amazing. I just don't think that's me."

Tears welled up in Jenna's eyes and she blinked fast to prevent them from falling. "If that's what you want," she said quietly.

He nodded, and then walked towards her, hugging her. "Can we still be friends?" she asked in his ear.

"Definitely," he replied.

He was walking away when he heard her say, "Good luck with Miley."

"What?" he said, turning around.

"Nick, don't pretend that you don't love her. Everyone can tell."

His lips formed a small smile and he walked towards the door. He hesitated walking away and breaking up with her, but he knew that the feelings that he felt for Jenna were nothing like the feelings he felt for Miley.

* * *

Kylie was sitting in the waiting room at Epic Records for a meeting about a record contract when she felt the familiar vibration in the pocket of her True Religion jeans. She looked at the caller ID, and smiled when saw the name 'Kevin'.

"Hey," she said happily.

"Hey, Kylie, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. I have a meeting in a few minutes. You?"

"My brothers and I are rehearsing a few more songs, and then I'm free the rest of the afternoon. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening."

"I would love to," she replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at around seven."

They both hung up, and then the secretary told her that she could go in the meeting room. Throughout the meeting, her smile was apparent.

After the meeting, she went home and made lunch for herself. She took a bath, washing her hair thoroughly, and put on some makeup.

At 6:45, she got changed, putting on a nice, light blue dress that made the color of her eyes pop. She put on white peep-toe pumps and her Tiffany's necklace.

Minutes after she was finished changing, she heard the doorbell ring.

She put her cell phone, some extra money, a tube of lip gloss, and a few tampons in her purse quickly, and then walked hurriedly towards the door. She smiled as she opened up the door, grinning as she saw Kevin standing before her. He was wearing a collared white button down shirt, a black blazer, and black skinny jeans. He kissed her on the cheek, and then offered his hand. She took it and he escorted her to the Hummer limo that he had pick them up.

Inside, there was a single red rose sitting on the leather seat.

"For you," Kevin said, picking it up and handing it to her.

She smiled and got in the car. Kevin slid in after her. The whole way there, they talked and talked.

They arrived at a nice Italian restaurant where Kevin made reservations. They ordered two different meals and shared with each other.

Kylie was taking a sip from her glass of champagne when Kevin said, "Kylie, do you see our relationship going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yes. And I want to move to 'the next level'. I don't want to just date you. I want to be your boyfriend." When he saw the smile spread across her face, he continued. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

* * *

As soon as Nick slid into his silver Bentley, he looked through his address book, stopping at 'Miley'. He debated whether or not to call, but ended up taking the risk.

She answered after two rings.

"Hello?" she asked. Her voice sounded distant.

"Hey, Miles."

"Who is this? If this is Jake calling from a different number, GET A LIFE! STOP CALLING ME!"

"Calm down, M, it's me. Nick."

"Oh, hey, Nick. Sorry. Jake just keeps calling me. I tried blocking his number, but he still calls."

"Oh."

"So why'd you call? I thought you hate me or something."

"Hate you?"

"Fine. Don't like me."

"That's not true."

"So why did you call me?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What will Jenna think?"

Nick was silent for a moment, then he responded, "We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I broke up with her."

"You did?" Miley asked, surprised, "Why?"

"It just wasn't working out. I felt like she didn't deserve me, and I'm always gone with the band and stuff," Nick said, surprised that he had poured all of that out to the girl he had really not liked less than forty-eight hours ago.

"Do want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, but not now. I'll be fine. Can we meet, though? I want to talk to you. I want to see you."

"Sure," she responded. "I'll meet you at KungFuSushi in an hour."

"See you then," he said, closing his eyes, resting his head against the back of the seat. He breathed out and relaxed, not realizing that he had been holding his breath the whole time. He put the keys in the ignition and drove home, then showered and changed.

He grabbed his wallet and phone off the counter forty-five minutes later and walked out to his car. He arrived at the restaurant, and from his parking spot, he could see Miley clearly. Her hair was in its natural curls, and the only makeup she had on was mascara. She wore a white, cotton sundress that clung to her body in the right spots. He smiled and locked his car, walking up to the table that she was sitting at.

"Hey," he said, hugging her.

"Hey," she said and smiled. As soon as Nick looked into her eyes, he realized that no girl was ever going to make him feel the way he felt about her.

* * *

A/N: reunion!! and sorry for the major lack of loe, the chapter after next should fix that though.

and i feel the need to share this with you-- THERE IS GOING TO BE A CAMP ROCK 2!! hah i saw it on this website and theres casting calls to be in the movie, auditions are starting after camp rock premiers..and guess who might go audition? yes, your beloved. -scream- hah. so excited!

review!

(:


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: when i said that the chapter after next has loe, i lied. its this chapter but next chapter is also all loe.(yay!) this chapter is also on the shorter side, but im pretty sure you'll be pretty satisfied with the ending (dont peek yet!). and kmart153- this one's for you :) hahh. as always..luv to jblove

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Miley looked up from the menu she was reading and saw Nick heading towards her. She smiled and got up, hugging him. They sat down and ordered their drinks, then looked at each other awkwardly.

"Let me guess, you are going to get an order of California Rolls?" Nick said, trying to eliminate the silence.

"How'd you know?"

"You ordered it on that night that we went out to dinner with Joe and Lilly for the first time. That night that you got the text that Jack was cheating on you."

"Wow," she said, surprised. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I remember everything that happened between us."

"Wow. I totally forgot about that. About Jack."

"Was it awkward going back to Tennessee to see him?"

"Honestly, I saw him once or twice during school, but other than that, it was like I never knew him."

"Was it hard? Leaving, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess. But I already had friends there and everything, so I didn't really need to start all over that much."

"Did you date anyone after we broke up?" Nick asked, not sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"A few guys, but nothing too serious."

"Oh."

The two talked for hours, until they finally realized that it was getting late.

"Thanks for calling me," Miley said. "I'm so glad that we were able to catch up. And not be so distant and everything."

"Me too. So what do you say, friends?"

"Friends," she said, then gave him a hug, wishing it were more than friends.

"I'll call you later," Nick said, then went to his car, getting in. Both had smiles spread across their faces, wishing that their lunch date had never ended.

* * *

"Great practice guys," Lilly said after the boys finished practicing their new single, "Burning Up."

She gave Joe a kiss on the cheek. "Are we doing anything tonight?" she asked him.

"Of course we are sweetie. When don't we go out?"

"Seriously," interjected Kevin. "You guys go out almost every night."

"Well when you get paid like me, you have enough money to take your girlfriend out every night. But neither of you have girlfriends, so you wouldn't know."

"Actually, Kylie and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What?" Lilly said. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? Joe, did you know? Oh my gosh, I need to call her!"

"Calm down, Lilly," Joe said, instantly calming her, and then he turned his attention back to Kevin. "Kevin! Why didn't you tell us? What's wrong with you?"

"You guys make such a great couple, its sick," he said, shaking his head. "It happened last night," he said, trying to act nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"Eeep!" Lilly said, hugging Kevin so fast and hard he stumbled backwards.

As soon as she was done hugging him, she walked back over to Joe. "So where are we going tonight?"

"How about Pedro's tacos?"

"Sure," she said, laughing. Joe never missed an opportunity for tacos.

When they dropped Lilly off, Joe told her to be ready in two hours. She went to take a shower and got dressed, putting on her dark skinny jeans, UGG boots, and one of Joe's old Volcom sweatshirts. The clouds looked like they were going to let out a rainstorm any second.

An hour later he picked her up, grinning when he saw his old sweatshirt. "Hey," he said. "That was my comfiest sweatshirt! You stole it!"

"Duh, that's why I'm wearing it!"

They got in the car, turning on the radio. Playing was their single, "When You Look Me in the Eyes." She grinned and turned it up, singing along. _"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."_

He started laughing and singing along. They got to Pedro's and Lilly found a table outside while Joe went to order. He came back a few minutes later, trying to hold a tray at least a foot tall filled with tacos and burritos. "Don't expect me to help you eat all of those, I just want a few," Lilly said, amused.

A half an hour and twenty-five tacos and thirteen burritos later, they were finished eating. "Joe, you are like a tornado when you eat."

"As I've heard," he said, pulling out of the parking lot. He started driving towards the ocean. "Where are we going? We usually go for a movie or something."

"You'll see."

He pulled up to the beach, putting a few quarters in the slot in front of the parking spot. He opened the car door for Lilly, and took her hand. He led her towards the pier. It started to lightly rain, but that didn't stop Joe. She kept yelling complaints at him, telling him that she'd leave, but he didn't listen. He just took her towards the end of the pier.

By the time they were at the end of the pier, both Lilly and Joe were drenched. "Joe, please tell me what all of this is about!"

"Lilly, my Lillian Truscott. Just listen to what I have to say to you first. Then you can push me in the ocean or slap me or whatever."

"Go ahead," she sighed.

"Lilly, look at the ocean and the waves. You are like it. Beautiful, powerful, and strong. Sometimes, and only sometimes, you can be mean, but only when necessary. You are amazing, and just like the world couldn't go on without the ocean, I couldn't go on without you."

Saying this, he bent down on one knee and said the 5 words she'd been hoping to hear ever since she met him. "Lilly, will you marry me?"

* * *

a/n: i know, i know. miley and nick STILL arent together--but joe and lilly are engaged!! wohoo!!

this IS a niley story, so they WILL end up together, but not yet. your gunna have to hang in there a few more chaps.

revieww and i might post the next chapter tonight?? and those of you who have the story on alert or favorited or whatever--review! there are way more people who favorite or story alert it than review..but how can i know how to improve my story or continue without different ppl reviewing? dont get me wrong..i love you all of you who review every chapter. just saying.reviews help. just a suggestion. try it. or not.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
brooke

and have a fAbUlOuS wEeKeNd! yayy.. relaxation..


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: sorry theres no niley in this, but its been just niley practically the whole story-- so loe luvers--here ya go. this is for you (: gracias to jblove for editing and stuff

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Lilly!" Jill, Lilly's older sister, shouted when Lilly opened the door. "It's so great to see you!" She wrapped her long arms around Lilly's torso, hugging her tightly. They were seeing each other for the first time in years because ever since she got married to James, her husband, she'd been busy, and they even had to move to Illinois for his job.

"Come on in, sis, make yourself at home," Lilly said, taking Jill's bulging black Louis Vuitton suitcase and putting it in the guest room. Jill slipped off her 4-inch heels and went to the bathroom, changing from her tight jeans to comfy velour sweats.

Lilly went to go make Jill a cup of coffee while she washed her face and changed. She came out while Lilly was pouring half-and-half into the mug. Once she stirred it, she handed it to Jill, who was now sitting down at the counter.

"Thanks, this smells so good, Lilly. The flight was grueling. At least I got a seat in first-class. I would've hated to sit in the crowded seats with people breathing all over me." _Typical Jill_, Lilly thought. _Always way too concerned about germs and being claustrophobic. Always has to be high-class and above everybody else. _

"So how have you and James been?" Lilly asked.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't told you, have I?"

"Told me what?"

"We got divorced last month. I just signed the final papers last week. Trust me, Lilly, never get married. The worst thing ever. It just causes more stress."

Lilly looked down. "What's wrong?" Jill asked once she saw Lilly's worried expression.

"Oh, nothing."

"So how have you and Joe been doing?"

"Good, I guess. He proposed last night."

"What? YAY! Wait. No! Lilly. Marriage ruins your life."

"It didn't ruin Mom and Dad's life."

"Actually, when you were at boarding school, they got a divorce. They were afraid to tell you."

Tears welled up in Lilly's eyes. "What? And you never told me?! Even after Dad died, you still didn't tell me then? By the way, why weren't you at Dad's funeral?"

"Lilly, calm down. I thought you would've known by now!"

"Now I obviously do. Last night and this morning have been the best few hours of my life, and then you tell me that marriage is a big lie? You know I love Joe with all my heart, Jill. You'd have to be terribly stupid to think that Joe and I don't love each other."

"I thought I loved James, but look how that turned out."

"You guys knew each other for a year! Joe and I have known each other for more than seven years, and I've been waiting for this moment ever since I have met him! We've gone through more as a couple than you ever did with all of your past boyfriends combined."

"Sorry, I'm just saying. When it doesn't work out, don't come crying to me," Jill said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Lilly yelled at her older sister.

"Excuse me? Did you just call ME a bitch? You're the one being naïve about the whole marriage deal. Just grow up and realize that getting married to someone isn't all peach and flowers. You have to work for it."

"And I'm willing to work for it. If you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Joe."

Jill started to say something, but Lilly just stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door with extreme force.

She drove all the way to Joe's house, crying and sobbing the whole way. She almost ran into a light post, but didn't even notice because her vision had been blurred by the tears falling freely down her skin.

Lilly finally parked outside his house, crying, and leaned her head on the steering wheel. Her perfect vision of the future was to get married and to have a marriage just like her parents had. But she just found out that her parents hadn't even survived their marriage. She'd been lied to for half her life.

She was crying and wailing so much, she didn't notice Joe open the door and sit in the passenger seat. He stared straight ahead, pondering and thinking, wondering if he did anything wrong.

Finally, Lilly noticed him and got self-control and gained strength to stop crying. She wiped away the tears and blew her nose in a napkin from Starbucks that was sitting in the drink holder.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like hours, Joe spoke up. "Is it about the engagement?" he asked, still staring ahead. He hadn't smiled or looked at her once.

"Sorta. I don't really know."

"Lilly, tell me what's going on right now."

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Lilly!" Joe said, his voice raising. "Damn it, tell me! Don't come to my house and cry and then tell me you can't tell me. We're freaking engaged, we need to learn to trust each other and tell each other what we're going through."

"I don't know…" she said, starting to tear up again. "My sister, Jill, came out to town this morning. I haven't seen her since she got married. She said that she and James got a divorce and that marriage is a big joke. She also told me that my parents got a divorce behind my back. I'm starting to believe the things she said."

"Lilly, they obviously didn't share the care and love we have for each other. We can get through anything. I knew from the day that I met you that you were going to make a difference in my life. Please don't take that away just because you're scared that what your sister said would end up true. My dad told me once that it's better to have loved and lost then have never loved at all."

"But it will be even harder to lose once we got married."

"But if we got a divorce, then we'd both obviously not want to be together anymore anyways. Lilly, you need to trust me. You need to trust that this is the right decision. Remember that accident years ago when I got hit by a car?" Lilly nodded her head, and he continued. "Any other girl would have left me, but you stuck through it and still supported me. Remember those rumors a few years back when people said that I was cheating on you with Jessica Simpson or whoever? Any other girl wouldn't have trusted me, but you did. You believed and trusted me. Now you need to trust me when I say this," he said, looking at her and gazing into her blue eyes for the first time that day. "I love you, and I want to get married. I'd elope right now if you wanted. But we're not going to, because I want to have a huge wedding and prove to each and every person there that our love is everlasting and it doesn't die. No matter what."

Lilly had started crying again. "Joe, do you know how amazing you are?"

"Not even half as amazing as you."

For the first time in hours, Lilly smiled, leaning in towards Joe and gently kissing him. He wiped the tears off her face.

"Lilly, no more tears. Marriage is supposed to be a happy time. It won't be easy, but as long as we have each other, we can survive anything," he said, wiping his wet index finger off on his shirt.

"I will make sure that we stay together. I will do anything. I will do anything for you to be my wife. I will do anything to stand up on that altar and watch you in your white gown, walking towards me, ready to tie the knot. I will do anything to say 'I do' to you in front of all our family and friends. I will do anything to be with you."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth and she wiped the hair out of his face. They were getting into it when they heard a knock on the window. "Ugh!" Joe groaned, and then turned to see who had interrupted their make out session. Standing there was Frankie, looking grossed out.

"Um, hey Joe, hey Lilly," Frankie shouted through the glass. "Mom told me that you are supposed to take me to karate and then you're supposed to go buy me the new Surfer magazine. My friend Chris is in it."

"Are you serious?" Joe asked, annoyed.

Frankie nodded his head and Lilly laughed. She rolled down the passenger seat window and said, "Frankie, get in, we'll take you."

Frankie got in the car, folding his arms and looking out the window. "So guess what, Frankster?" Joe asked, trying to get Frankie out of his weird mood.

"What?" he said, annoyed that Joe had interrupted his thoughts.

"Lilly and I are getting married!"

"WHAT?" he shouted. Once he realized that they had arrived at the karate studio, he stormed out of the car.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked Joe.

"I don't know, I'll go find out," Joe said, getting out of the car and chasing after Frankie.

"Frankie!" he shouted.

"What?" he snapped, turning around to face Joe.

"What's going on, man? I thought you'd be happy for me."

Frankie shrugged. "Frankie, tell me what's going on!"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"I kinda have a teensie weensie _massive_ crush on Lilly. And you're getting married to her!"

"Frankie, she's almost eight years older than you."

"She's so pretty, though!" Joe and Frankie sighed at the same time, and Joe said, "I know, she's pretty amazing."

Frankie hit him on the arm. "Sorry. Listen, buddy. She's going to be your sister-in-law. Isn't that good enough?" Joe said.

"I guess. You guys are good together, anyways," Frankie said.

"You know what, little man? This weekend, me and you, buddy. No Lilly. Just us. And we're going to find you a girl your age that's just as pretty as Lilly," Joe said when he saw the dissapointment written all over Frankie's face.

Frankie's face brightened. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, Joe. You're the best brother ever!" Frankie said, hugging him tightly, and then realized he was late for karate. He ran in the studio, looking back and grinning. He waved to Joe and Lilly.

Joe got back in the car, smiling cheekily. "What just happened?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." Lilly gave him confused look. "NOTHING!" he said. "I am the best brother in the world, now, though. Don't be hatin'!"

"And the best boyfriend, and the best fiancée, and the best kisser, and the best hugger."

He laughed. "I love you," he said softly, touching her lightly on her hand.

"I love you, too, Joe," she said, knowing that neither her sister or her parents could convince her to not get married to Joe. He was right, their relationship was strong, and they could overcome anything as long as they were together.

* * *

a/n: yeah yeah, laugh all you want, but who doesnt love sappy goodness? i mean, come on! hah

revieww!! (:


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: thanks to reviewers and jblove (: SORRY- this one isnt really niley either, cuz it centers around the wedding, but next chapter-you'll be satisfied with the niley. i'll tell you that.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Miley looked up from the article she was reading about Britney Spears and saw Lilly walk out of the dressing room. She was speechless.

"What is it, Miles? Tell me! Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Lilly, honestly, every single dress I've seen you try on today has looked pretty much the same. But that, that is the most beautiful wedding gown I have ever seen. Joe won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Lilly giggled. She had been trying on wedding dresses for a whole week, and Miley came with her each time, since she was her maid of honor and her best friend. Lilly twirled, examining how the dress looked on her body. It was a white satin strapless dress. It was tied in the back, and it had small jewels on the bottom. The train wasn't too long, but long enough to require someone to hold it. It hit her curves perfectly, making her look even thinner than she already was.

Lilly took off the dress, putting it back on the hanger. She smiled, knowing that the dress was It. She put on her sweats that she'd been wearing before and grabbed her purse. She took her Visa card out of the leather wallet, walking up to the register. She didn't even blink when the cashier said the very high price. They both walked out, content with their purchase.

"So who's Joe's best man going to be? Has he chosen between Nick, Kevin, and Frankie yet?" Miley asked, hoping it was Nick.

"I think he said that he wanted to choose Nick, because he was closest to him. I'm sure Kev and Frankie wouldn't mind that much, anyways," Lilly replied, turning on the car and driving out of the parking lot. They stopped at Starbucks for mid-afternoon mochas, and then went on a quest for shoes. They went to Nordstrom first, knowing there was a sale. After looking at each and every shoe in each designer's section, they found the perfect pair of white Guess platform pumps.

After paying for the shoes, they were done with all the wedding business. They had taken care of the flowers, invitations, decorations, bridesmaid dresses, cake, DJ, and the rest of the planning months ago. Now all that was left was the wedding, which was two weeks from that day at 6:30 in the evening at the beach. That night, Lilly and Joe were going to stay at the Ritz Carlton a few blocks away, then leave for their honeymoon in Cuba the next morning.

* * *

"Miley, I can't do this!" Lilly said worriedly after pulling her aside. It was the day of her wedding, and all of the bridesmaids and Lilly were getting manicures, pedicures, and their hair and makeup done.

"Lilly, you love Joe. You've been waiting for this day all of your life. And tonight, honey, will be the best day of your life. Especially tonight," she said, winking at Lilly.

Lilly let out a small laugh. "You just need to relax. Everything will fall into place," Miley said, trying to comfort her.

Lilly suddenly got tears in her eyes. "I just wish my father could be here to walk me down the aisle."

"Lilly, sweetie, you're going to mess up your perfect makeup! And you're stepdad's walking you down. Just imagine as him as your dad."

"My dad was so great. He always wanted to see me get married."

"He will. He's watching from heaven, and I'll bet he's saying, 'That Lilly better not chicken out of marrying Joe, because they're soul mates.'"

Lilly nodded, and then wiped away the tears.

"Let's have fun tonight, 'kay Lilz?"

She nodded again, and the two went back to finish getting ready.

* * *

Lilly was in a room in a restaurant right outside the beach where she was getting ready and where the catering for the reception was. She was trying to zip the back when her mother walked in the room. She slowly zipped it up for her, and as soon as Lilly turned around, she was at a loss for words.

"Lilly, honey, you look amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Your dad must be so proud of you right now."

"Mom, why did you not tell me that you got a divorce?" Lilly asked her mother quietly.

"Baby," she said, softly touching the side of her face, "you always went around saying that it was so great that our love was so strong, and stuff like that. We just didn't want to hurt you and make you think that true love didn't exist. And I'm, I mean _we're_, so glad that you were able to prove to yourself that true love does exist."

Lilly nodded, and then hugged her mother, one last time as Lilly Truscott. She heard the familiar wedding song. She grinned, and then walked out of the room towards the line of bridesmaids and the flower girl. Her niece picked up her train, ready to walk down the aisle behind her. Soon, the flower girl was walking down the sand towards the priest. She linked arms with her step-father, Jonathon, and they walked down the aisle, every eye on the beach on her. Lilly looked up and saw Joe grinning from cheek to cheek, staring into her eyes. At that moment, she knew that there wasn't going to ever be anybody else who would look at her like the way that he just did.

Pretty soon, she was at the end of the aisle. Jonathon kissed her on the cheek and went to go sit down. She walked to stand in front of Joe, next to the priest. Before she knew it, he was asking them to repeat the vows. Joe said 'I do', and then the priest asked her the same questions. She was about to say 'I do', when she saw someone she'd never expected. Sitting in the back row was Jill, holding hands with James. She instantly knew that Jill knew she was wrong about the whole idea of marriage. Looking back at Joe, with more enthusiasm and excitement than ever before, she said the two words she'd been rehearsing for five months.

"I do," she said.

* * *

a/n: lilly and joe are (finally) married!! woo!

im not feeling too good, so reviews would make me happy! hahh just do it.

xoxoxo, brooke


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: although the number of reviews has been kinda lame lately, i will still give you a new chapter because of my love for you (-; muchas gracias to jblove

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You guys, seriously, get a room," Kevin said after watching Lilly and Joe give each other googly eyes the whole meal. They were sitting at the long table at the head of the party at the private beach at the reception. It was getting dark, and the whole beach was lit by only candles on every table.

"Oh wait, no, Kevin. We already got them a room, remember?" Miley said, half teasing, half serious.

"Oh great, after tonight they really won't be able to stay off each other," Nick said, groaning. The whole group started laughing, but Joe and Lilly were oblivious to the fact that everyone was pretty much laughing at them.

After most people were done eating and just sitting at the tables, Miley stood up. She clanged her silver fork to her champagne glass, getting the attention of the families and friends of the newlyweds.

"Hey everyone," she started, "As many of you know, Lilly is my best friend. I came to a boarding school here when I was fifteen and Lilly was my first friend. Little did I know that my roommate would end up being my best friend and that I would end up being her maid of honor on her wedding to Joe Jonas. So this is still a little surreal to me.

"Lilly is one of the greatest people on the face of the Earth. She is always giving, and wants everyone to be happy," she continued. Unexpectedly, salty tears came trickling down her face. She wiped them away. "She is the greatest person you will ever meet," she said, her voice cracking, "and if somehow you haven't met her, I suggest you do. Her marriage with Joe will be the greatest thing ever, because they are so much alike, yet so different. They have a love that is exquisite, and it will be everlasting. So to Lilly and Joe, I don't need to wish you a good marriage because I already know you will have one, but I will anyways. I hope that you guys grow old together and die together, hand in hand. Soul mates forever. Thank you," she said, sitting down.

She gave Lilly, who was sitting next to her, a hug. Lilly was also crying. "Thanks for being my best friend, Miles. You're amazing," she said while they were hugging. Miley also gave Joe a hug.

Next, Nick stood up. "Okay, so maybe I can't top that, but Joe, man, congrats. You are such a great person, and have been such a good brother to me. It was so great being able to be close to you the past eight or so years, rooming and living together. Lilly is, like Miley said, amazing, and I know that you guys will be so great together. No matter what comes your way, you'll stay together. No matter what."

He sat down and hugged Joe and kissed Lilly on the cheek. Frankie stood up. "Let's crank up this partay!" he shouted. An eruption of laughter went through the crowd and many couples got up to dance.

"Want to dance?" Lilly asked Joe.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you in a sec. I need to talk to Miley. Go dance with Nick."

She smiled and took Nick's arm, dragging him towards the wooden floor set up in the middle of the sand.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Miley asked.

"I believe you, little missy, owe me some cash. Twenty-two dollars to be exact."

"What?"

"Remember Lilly's sister's wedding? We bet on who was going to get married first. And I won."

She rolled her eyes and went to get her purse. She took out some money that was in a plastic bag and handed it to him. "You remembered, didn't you?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face.

"Duh! Joe, this money has practically been sitting in this plastic bag since we made that stupid bet. Everyone knew you were going to get married to Lilly. You guys really are soul mates."

"What about you and Nick?"

"What about us?"

"I saw the way that he looked at you when you were walking down the aisle before Lilly. He might not even realize it yet, but he really does love you."

"I don't know…"

"Miley," Joe said, cutting her off. "He loves you. You love him. It's pretty obvious. Ask anyone in this room who knows you both. When you were with Jake at that premiere, he was so jealous, and when he found out that Jake kissed another girl, he was so pissed off that someone would do something like that to someone like you."

"Thanks, Joe. That means a lot to me. I can't believe how much you've grown up and matured so much in the past years. I mean, you're still the fun, life of the party guy that always has a joke or trick up his sleeve, but you've finally actually grown up."

"That's what happens when you fall in love," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

She gave him a hug, then went to go dance. The DJ soon announced the first dance as a bride and groom, and the entire dance floor was cleared. Joe's eyes locked with Lilly's and they walked towards each other in a trance. They began to dance, eyes never breaking the gaze.

After the song was finished, Joe told Lilly he'd be right back, and then disappeared. She just talked to Miley while waiting for him, but had no idea where he was. As soon as she was about to go look for him, she saw Joe, Kevin, and Nick standing up at the stage.

"This song I wrote personally for my wife, Mrs. Lilly Jonas," he said, and then Kevin and Nick began strumming the first notes to the song. A few seconds later, Joe began to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As soon as they finished, Nick and Kevin walked off the stage and Lilly jumped up, hugging him tightly and kissing him lightly. Then, she leaned into the microphone and yelled, "I love this man!" The crowd clapped and cheered, then the DJ started up the music again.

While watching the two, Miley glanced over at Nick and saw him looking at her. He blushed a light shade of pink and she walked towards him. _It's now or never_, she thought as she walked towards him.

"Uh, Nick…"

"Can we talk?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Definitely." He took her hand and led her to an empty table at the far side of the area of the party. They both sat down. Miley was fiddling with the turquoise napkin that was sitting on one of the unused plates.

"Listen," they both said at the same time. They laughed, realizing how awkward the situation was.

"I'll start," Nick said. "Miley, Miley, Miley. Where to begin. Ever since I met you, you've had me obsessed. Not stalker obsessed, but I'd dream about you, I'd talk about you, I'd think about you. All the time. And that never changed, even when you left. Even though I kept telling myself that I was probably never going to see you again, there was a part of me deep down that knew that we weren't finished. Not quite yet. And then you show up at that restaurant. I swear I've never been so nervous in my life. It was like what you said when you came over to my house to talk. I told myself that if I didn't talk to you or think about you, I'd be able to forget about you and not have to worry about it."

"Nick, you don't have to say all of this."

"I'm almost done."

"Go ahead," she sighed.

"You know what? Basically, I think I'm in love with you. I think i've known ever since the day my eyes met yours, and I've never stopped."

"Much better, Nick. It's like we switched roles. I'm usually the chatty one."

He laughed softly, then closing his eyes; he leaned in, his soft lips touching hers for the first time in more than eight years.

As soon as they came up for air, Miley said, "Nick, I love you, too."

* * *

a/n: yes, the moment we have all been waiting for, is finally here!!

and yes, jb doesnt sing that song, but for this pretend they do!

this, my loves, would be like the perfect ending to the story, but you guys arent gettin rid of me that easily! hah

review and tell me anything you want! just flat out say it.

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: i know, i know.. i feel bad i havent updated, but you'll get my whole shpiel (or however you spell that) in the a/n down below. love to jblove.. thanks for the fast return, girlie! sorry this update was kinda sucky (i think), i just wanted to get it up soon

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Nick yawned, walking on the harware floors towards the door. "Coming!" he yelled. He opened the door, and saw Miley with a smile spread across her face. He kissed her lightly on her lips, and then gave her a hug. "Mmm, you smell good," he said tiredly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You look like you just woke up!" she said, surprised.

"Miles, it's eight in the morning. I never get to sleep in!"

"Oh. Sorry," she apologized; forgetting that normally sleeping in for him was waking up at seven.

Miley went to go sit on the couch in the living room while Nick made two cups of coffee in the kitchen. "So have you talked to Lilly lately?" he asked her. "I've tried calling and texting Joe but he hasn't answered."

"Yeah, she texted me the morning after the wedding. Her text was so funny, let me find it," she said, looking through her texts until she found the one she was looking for. She laughed out loud, then said, "This is what she wrote. 'Oh my goodness, M. Last night was so amazing. And if Nick does it anything like Joe, I can definitely understand why you guys didn't wait for marriage. LOL. Gtg, joe's getting out of the shower. Hes such a hawtiee!'" (a/n: HAH! had to add that..let me know if you dont get it! ;-))

Nick looked uncomfortable, but Miley, on the other hand, was cracking up.

"I didn't really need to know that about Joe," he sighed, shaking his head. Nick walked over, his hands full with the coffee mugs. Miley took one, taking a long sip, and Nick turned on the flat-screen TV. On the E! News was a reporter talking to Jake Ryan.

"Turn it up!" urged Miley.

"So how is your relationship with Miley?" she asked. Miley recognized her from the premiere.

"NONEXISTENT!" she yelled at the screen, but Jake answered differently. "She is the love of my life, and I love every day I spend with her."

"WHAT?" Miley spat at the TV. She was now standing up and pacing in front of the TV. Nick just sat quietly. He knew that these moments were better left one-sided.

"How sweet. Have you guys thought about marriage yet?"

Jake looked at the camera, and it looked like he was staring straight at Miley. "Of course. I would love for her to be my wife," he answered with a fake smile plastered across his face.

Miley yelled and grabbed the large medicine ball that happened to be lying near her feet. She angrily threw it across the room and it hit the glass sliding doors. "I HATE THAT JERK!" she yelled.

"You know," Jake was saying, "I definitely regret spreading those rumors about her and Nick all those years ago. I didn't need a stupid rumor for her to love me…" Miley and Nick didn't catch the end of it. They just stared straight at each other, and then at the screen. "Let's go," Miley said angrily. She grabbed her keys and cell phone of the coffee table and stormed out to her car. Nick grabbed a shirt, pair of jeans, his wallet, and cell phone. He figured he could change when they got to wherever they were going.

Miley pulled the car up to the E! building. She slammed the car door and Nick followed close behind. While Miley was arguing with the secretary, Nick slyly crept away and changed his clothes. When he came back, Miley wasn't in the room. He went to look for her in the place where they held most interviews. He stood beside one of the camera men, and watched Jake and the reporter. He was about to leave after not finding Miley, but as soon as he was going to walk away, he heard a door slam. In walked Miley, straight up to the reporter.

"Hey," she said, giving the reporter a fake smile.

"And look who it is! Miss. Soon-to-be Miley Ryan." (A/N: doesn't quite work, does it?)

"Actually, you're wrong about that," Miley answered sharply. Jake turned around to give her a 'don't do this' look, but she ignored it.

"What are you saying?" the reporter asked curiously.

"I'm saying that Jake, here, and I are NOT an item."

"Really?"

"And I can confirm that. Nick Jonas is actually my boyfriend, not Jake."

Nick looked up to warn Miley that that might not be a good idea, but she ignored that look, too.

"Jake Ryan, anything to say about that?"

"Miley, here, you see, Miley is lying."

"About what? You CHEATED on me, you jerk! Why would I want to be with you?"

"'Cuz I'm Jake Ryan!"

"And?"

"And I'm Jake Ryan. THE Jake Ryan."

"Whatever. I just wanted to tell all of you out there," Miley said, looking into the camera. "Jake Ryan and I are not together and will never be together."

She stomped off, and Nick, like a lost puppy, came after her. She got in her car, driving away, then remembered Nick hadn't gotten in, and then drove back to let him in. He got in and they drove in silence for a few minutes.

Miley sighed. "Sorry if you didn't want people to know, Nick. I just got a little carried away. Jake just bugs the shit out of me!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"Miles, it's okay. Calm down. It doesn't matter that much to me."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want, that's what I want. I'll always support you no matter what," he said, turning towards Miley. She grinned, and then kissed him on the cheek, swerving a little on the road.

They spent the rest of the week, each hour of the day, together, enjoying each other's company, trying to forget about what Jake did to them.

* * *

a/n: okayyy, so i've been kinda lame on the update-- BUT i have a few excuses-- i've started a new story (which you should go ck out if you havent) and i've had a little brain freeze on ideas, and i cnt really say i've already written the next chapter, cuz the truth is i have NO idea what im going to do for that-so ideas are definitly welcome, the more ideas the faster the update.  
did any of you see JB in teen vogue? my mom gave it last night and i was like yay hayden and then i saw the thng on the side i was like wohoo! i was kinda bummed it was only one page, tho!  
another thing-- any of you have really good ideas for a bday party thing for a big group thats not too expensive? my bday is coming up and i have NO idea what to do. so yeah. just incase you've had like the best party ever. let me know.  
and one last thing. i would LOVE to get 100+ reviews by next chapter. which should be easy cuz u only got 3 (i think) to go.

so that was a little long. but.

review, and hopefully i'll update soon ((:

xoxo, brooke


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: thanks for getting me to 100 reviews! gracias mucho to jblove (:

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Lilly opened the door to her and Joe's new two story white house. She dropped her luggage on the hardwood floor and flopped on the suede couch. They just got back from their honeymoon in Cuba. It was the perfect vacation they both needed, but as soon as they got back, Joe needed to go straight to work after being gone for a week and a half. After taking a short nap on the couch, Lilly went to the car they shared, a small Hybrid, and took out Joe's suitcase. She put their dirty clothes in the laundry, and then finished unpacking the boxes that hadn't been unpacked before the wedding.

After making the house tidy and looking nice, Lilly drove to the nearest grocery store. She bought spaghetti noodles, sauce, meatballs, and lettuce, then went home and prepared the dinner. While the spaghetti was sitting in the pot boiling, Lilly decided to look good for Joe, since this was their first dinner in their new house as newlyweds.

Lilly showered, and then combed out her long, blonde hair. She blow-dried most of it, and then put on her nicest jeans and a pretty baby doll tank top. She applied some light pink blush to the apples of her cheeks and put some mascara on her eyelashes. As soon as she was done, she looked at the clock and saw that Joe was supposed to be coming home any minute. She went back to the kitchen, taking out two white plates and two clear glasses. She put a lot of spaghetti and meatballs on Joe's plates, but less salad, and poured Passion Tea Lemonade in one of the glasses, which she knew he loved. She served her own dinner and drink, then put the glasses and plates on the table she'd set earlier.

While she was waiting for Joe to come home, she sat down at the counter and flipped through the _OK!_ magazine that had been mailed to the house that day. In the 'spottings' section, she saw a picture of her and Joe lying on the beach on their honeymoon. The couple was holding hands, Lilly in a striped black and white bikini, and Joe was wearing black trunks. After she finished looking through the magazine, she looked through the rest of her mail, seeing another magazine she was subscribed to and picked that up. On the cover were Lilly and Joe at their wedding ceremony. The headline said 'Second Oldest Jonas Gets Married.' She skipped to the article on their wedding, and smiled. The article was mostly about how beautiful the wedding ceremony was and how romantic the reception had been.

Pretty soon it was 9 o'clock at night and the dinner was getting cold. Lilly sighed and sat down at the table. She started eating by herself; she couldn't wait any longer. She slowly finished her meal, and then brought it to the sink. She rinsed it off with water, and then put it carefully in the dishwasher. She was washing the rest of the dishes when Joe walked in the house in his suit, carrying his guitar case. He walked over to the sink where she was standing and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She glanced at him, and then went back to the dishes.

"Dinner? You made dinner, babe?" He said, surprised. Lilly had told him when they were dating that she normally didn't cook for other people.

"Yeah, it's been sitting there since seven, but you can heat it up," she said quietly.

"YES! I love spaghetti."

When Lilly didn't respond or look at him, he asked, "Lilly, baby, what's the matter?" He sat down at the table.

"Nothing," she said, looking away.

"What is it, Lilly?"

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Work. You know that."

"Joe, you said that you were going to be home by seven. It's ten!"

"We were in the recording studio and thought of a great new song. I never looked at the clock once."

"Joe, I told you I was making dinner for our first night here! You didn't check once? You should've called!" she said, trying to not get mad, but she couldn't really help it. She wiped off her hands off on the dish towel, and then went to sit across from Joe.

"Sorry, babe, but I just can't call you all the time when I'm in the studio!"

"Nick calls Miley!"

"That's different."

"HOW is that DIFFERENT? We are MARRIED, Joe, and they're DATING." She threw up her arms in frustration. "How is that different?"

"It just is."

"Whatever, Joe, I'm going to bed."

"What?"

"Yeah. I've been sitting here WAITING for you for three freakin' hours. I've been unpacking and washing all of our stuff ALL DAY."

"Wait; there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, Joe?" she asked tiredly. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I just want to ask you something. Are you ever going to get a job?"

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe how rude he had said that.

"You heard me."

"Joe, you know I've been trying to get an acting job, and I've been a receptionist at that spa. What's the problem?"

"I just don't want to be pulling all the work. Maybe if you got a job you could understand running late."

"Joe, I would call anyways! You're my husband! And besides, you have millions of dollars. Are you afraid it's going to run out or something? If you want me to get a job, maybe I'll apply for a job at McDonalds tomorrow," she responded angrily.

"Lilly," he said quietly, looking down at this plate.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled at him. He looked up in surprise and confusion, but she grabbed her keys and cell phone and stormed out of the house.

"Wait, Lilly!" he said, but she responded by slamming the front door.

He burried his head in his hands in frustration. _Why did I have to open my stupid mouth? _He thought to himself. _I'm such a screw up. I'll always be._

* * *

Lilly hung up after talking to Miley on her phone. Tears ran down her face as she pulled up to Miley's house. Miley got in the car.

"I need a girl's night out, right now. I can't stand being in the same house as Joe right now."

"It's okay, it will turn out okay," Miley said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

The song "You and Me," ran through the car all the sudden. "My phone," Miley apologized. She picked up. "What do you want?"

She listened for a short moment, then answered, "Oh hey, Nick. Yeah, I heard about it. I'm with her right now… Oh, you're with Joe?" Lilly shot her a look, but kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, please, Nick. Be sensible and put yourself in her shoes, and don't side with him just because he's your brother… What did you say to me?… Nick, whatever… She'll probably stay at my place tonight. Tell Joe to not wait up... Nick, shut up! It's Joe's fault!… No, it's not!"

Lilly placed her hand on Miley's, as if telling her to hang up the phone. "It's not going to get me anywhere," she said quietly, looking at Miley, whose eyes instantly widened.

"Lilly, look out!" Miley shouted all the sudden.

All they remembered was seeing the flash of light come towards their car, and then the whole world blacked out.

* * *

A/N: So i DO have a new chapter i already wrote, so it wont be forever for an update, but you guys need to review!!

xxoxoo


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to give a thnks to MileyFan No.1- i totally forgot about her dad, so thanks for reminding me of that..so i dedicate this chapter to you! and, as always, love to jblove (:

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Yeah, Lilly is in room 204 and Miley is in room 205, next to Lilly's. You can see Miley right now, she's fine, but Lilly is currently in surgery."

The boys nodded their heads, and then Joe went to sit down in the waiting chairs. He pulled out his cell phone to dial their families to tell them the news. "I'm going to see Miley," Nick said nervously. Joe nodded his head and Nick went to the room that the receptionist had told them she was in.

Nick knocked softly on the door to her room, and then peeked his head in. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hey," she said, giving him a small smile. He went and sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry I got mad at you last night."

"I'm sorry, too. We shouldn't have been fighting their battle; it was none of our business."

"You're right," Nick replied, kissing her on her lips softly. "So are you okay? Did you break anything? What happened?"

"One question at a time, bud," she said, laughing a quiet yet noticeable laugh. "I am okay, I did not break anything, and Lilly was paying attention to me and not the road and a car came charging at us. She swerved and we rolled over in the car. Her leg is broken and so is her wrist, but she's getting surgery on it right now. She'll be in crutches and a sling for a while."

"Oh my God," Nick said slowly, letting it sink in. "Joe is really disappointed right now. I feel so bad for them both."

"I know, me too. They love each other so much. These fights, though, really get to them."

"Isn't it ironic that one of their last big fights had Joe in the hospital, and now it's Lilly?"

"Yeah."

Nick laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. They fell asleep quickly after the long night, both satisfied with how it ended.

* * *

"Mr. Jonas, sir, you may see Mrs. Jonas right now."

Joe almost didn't realize that she was talking about Lilly, but then remembered that they were now married. He nodded to the receptionist, and then took a deep breath. He was afraid of seeing Lilly. He knew that she wouldn't hold a grudge or anything against him, but he did know that she was going to be mad at him for the things he said to her. _He_ was mad at himself for saying those things; he just wasn't in a good mood that day, but that was still no excuse to say rude things to his wife.

Finally, he got up and walked towards her room. He went in quietly, seeing Lilly sleeping peacefully on the bed. The sight of her blew him away. She looked beautiful; her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had no makeup on. She had IV in her arm, and her leg and wrist were all bandaged up.

Joe walked up and moved a chair next to the bed, sitting down. He touched the side of Lilly's soft face, and then kissed her on her cheek. Lilly's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing Joe.

"Oh, Joe. Hey," she said in a quiet voice.

"Lilly, listen. I was a jerk earlier tonight. I feel really bad, and I want you to forgive me."

"Joe, I'm going to forgive you, because that's what couples do, especially ones that love each other like we do, but what you said was mean and rude. You have no right to tell me that you're doing all the work in the relationship, when I am spending my day washing your clothes, cleaning up the house, washing the dishes."

"I know, Lilly, and I'm sorry. I truly am."

Lilly smiled at him, and Joe instantly knew that he was forgiven.

* * *

Miley and Lilly had been released later that night, Miley with a few band-aids and Lilly in crutches. Joe took good care of Lilly, doing things for her, like bringing her meals in bed and helping her get dressed and even brushing her hair for her. Miley also visited her a lot, because Lilly was instructed by the doctor to lay low for a while, so Miley was always going there.

About a week after the accident, Miley was leaving Lilly and Joe's house when she got a phone call. She looked at her ringing phone and when she saw the caller ID, a pang of nervousness shot through her body.

"Hi, Dad!" she said, trying to sound happy that she was talking to him, but she was as scared as ever. Her dad wasn't too happy about what had happened when she was sixteen, so he didn't really like Nick, and two weeks ago she'd told the whole world she was with him. Her dad had called quite a few times, but each time Miley didn't answer. But now, she was ready. It was now or never.

"Hey, bud."

"So what's up? I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Yeah. So are you really in LA for acting?"

"Of course, Dad, you know that!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"I saw the interview."

"What about it?"

"You and Nick? You are forbidden to see him, remember?"

"Dad! I'm almost twenty-three! I think I can decide who I date! Nick is the greatest thing that has happened to me! If I make any mistakes, I will suffer the consequences. I understand that."

"There's something about that boy that I don't trust. Didn't you say that his brother got hit because he was drunk and ran in the middle of the street?"

"Dad, again, everyone makes mistakes! That was YEARS ago."

Robbie Ray sighed. He knew that nothing he could do or say could keep his daughter from being with the one she loved. "Bud, I trust you."

"Good, and there's nothing I have to hide from you. I want to be honest with you, Dad."

"Miles, I'm so proud of you. I think you learned your lesson the first time."

"Of course, Dad. I better go now, love you!"

"Love you too, bud," he replied, and they both hung up. Miley sighed in disbelief. Her dad was okay with her relationship with Nick!

Finally, for the first time, everything was right in all four of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Unfortch, as much as i hate saying this, the story will end pretty soon. i have some things up my sleeve, but you guys need to review or PM and tel me what you want to see in the last few chapters! who you want to see, what you want to happen, what you dont want to see, just say it!

more reviews- faster update, so do it!

and any of you watch dancing with the stars? i was hoping jason or christian were gunna win, but im okay with kristie winning (: and what about american idol- which david are you for? i like both, but im kinda leaning towards cook. ((: we'll find out tonight!

xoxoxoxox


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviewers- I love all of ya! also, thanks JBlove for goin over this (:****Chapter 15**

* * *

Lilly's twenty-third birthday was coming up in three and a half weeks, and Joe, Miley, and Nick were determined on making it perfect. Lilly was out for the day, starting to film a new movie that she'd scored the role of the main character in. The three were brainstorming ideas in Joe and Lilly's kitchen, but so far had nothing.

"So, what if we got, like, Mickey Mouse to come and wake her up and take her to Disneyland?" Joe threw out.

"No, Joe," Nick said, annoyed at how weird his brother was.

"What?"

"Maybe you would like that, but Lilly would think it was beyond retarded. So, no."

"Fine, ruin all the fun, Nick. You know that you would like that."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Joe."

"How about like a surprise party or something?" Miley suggested. "Lilly loves surprises."

"That's true. She told me a while ago that she always wanted to have a surprise party," Joe added.

"It's settled, then," Nick said, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms. "Miss Lilly will be having a little surprise in a few weeks."

The three split up: Miley making invitations, Joe calling to find a place to hold it, and Nick trying to find catering, a band, and decorations.

After five long and hard-working hours, they finished. The party was set for three weeks from that day at 9:00 at night.

* * *

"Hey, Lils, you ready for your birthday dinner?" Joe asked Lilly. Lilly was getting ready in their bathroom for their "dinner date", or so Lilly thought.

"Hold on, babe. I just gotta finish doing my makeup," Lilly replied, carefully applying soft black eyeliner to the top of her lids. She brushed light blue eye shadow over her lids, and then coated her eyelashes with mascara.

"Kay, I'm done. I just need to get dressed."

"Lilly, you could be dressed in sweats and no makeup whatsoever and still look beautiful."

"Aww, thanks honey. But I still want to look great for you," she said, giving him a small kiss.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Only one kiss?"

"Joey, there is way more where that came from. Plus, if you're lucky," she said, looking towards their bed. She winked at him and he laughed.

"Lil, you're such a tease. But let's go! We're going to be late for our reservation!"

"I'm hurrying!" she said. Joe walked over to where Lilly was pulling on her light blue minidress over her toned body. Joe carefully zipped the zipper in the back for her, and then grabbed her favorite pair of pumps. He handed them to her and she slipped them on her feet. She grabbed a matching purse, and then they left to go to the "restaurant."

Joe pulled up to the hotel that they were to having the surprise party at.

"The Ritz Carlton? Joe, are we having dinner here or what?"

"Yeah. I heard that they were having a special dinner tonight in the ballroom, so I called and made reservations," he lied.

She sighed, and then Joe got out of the car, jogging over to her door. He opened it for her, and then took her hand. He escorted her into the lobby of the hotel and into the ballroom. It was completely dark. "Joe, are you sure you got the right date?"

"Um, maybe we're early?"

As soon as he said that, the light flickered on and 200 guests jumped out and yelled "Surprise!"

Lilly covered her mouth in surprise, and then gave Joe a sweet kiss. "Thanks, you guys!" she said. Nick and Miley walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You guys are so awesome!" she gushed.

She sat down at a large circular table in the middle of the room where Miley, Nick, Kylie, Kevin, Frankie, and Frankie's new girlfriend were saving them seats. There was a local band that Lilly loved playing, and everyone was dancing, talking, and having fun. All the couples, except for Nick and Miley, went up to dance.

"I think Lilly is having a lot of fun with Joe. We make a good team," Miley smiled.

"Definitely. Listen, can we talk somewhere quiet?"

"Sure!"

Nick reached out his hand and Miley took it. They walked outside, finding a quiet bench in front of the lake, the moon shining brightly.

They sat down. "How romantic," Miley said quietly.

"Listen, Miley, I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I am in love with you. I have never met someone as amazing as you. I've dated a few girls, but none of them made me feel anything like how I feel about you."

He got up from the bench and kneeled on one knee in front of her. He reached in his coat and pulled out a small red box. He opened the box, revealing a silver ring.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Where did Miley and Nick go?" Joe asked Lilly.

"I don't know. I have something to say in front of the guests, though," she replied, then walked up to the stage where the band was playing. She whispered something in the guitarist's ear. They finished their song, and as Lilly walked up to the microphone, she saw Miley and Nick walk in, hand in hand. They were smiling cheekily and then saw Lilly standing there at the front of the room. They looked over at her. Soon, every pair of eyes was on Lilly, especially Joe. He was curious as to what she was going to say.

"I have some news to share, so why not at my birthday party? And by the way, thanks for coming and doing this, everybody!" she began.

"Anyways, I have some news that I found out this morning. Joe and I are going to be having a baby girl!" she yelled into the microphone. Instantly, there was applause and cheers from everyone in the room. Joe raced up to the stage where Lilly was standing.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

"You're going to be a dad!" she said excitedly, smiling like never before.

Miley looked over at Nick who was smiling, too. He looked over at her, and she nodded towards the stage. He nodded back, and they made their way to where Lilly and Joe were still standing.

"We don't mean to take the attention from them, but we have some news, too," Miley said into the microphone. "We're getting married!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

Another eruption of applause came, and the guests rushed up to greet the two couples. Miley and Lilly smiled at each other, knowing that no other time in their life was ever going to be quite the same.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, so its ending next chapter, unless i get some more ideas. and no, there wont be a sequel to the sequel, sorry..**

**also, i found it pretty funny that in the last chapters a/n, i was wondering who was going to win idol and most of you already knew! unfortunatly, california is one of the last places that gets to see stuff like that, you lucky easterners (if thats a word).. but yeah. just wanted to share that.**

**anways.. i was hoping to get 150 reviews by the time this story is officially done, can you do it? i know you can, so press that button RIGHT NOW. lets get more reviews that ANL.**

**peacceee and enjoy memorial weekend! im pretty excited cuz my bday is on tuesday!! woo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Please dont hit me, it was only like a week that i didnt update for... hah. i didnt know what to write, and thn i did and wrote it, and then my internet wasnt working, and then i had to wait for my beta to get it back.. so yeah. but ****ill save the long a/n for last. enjoy the last chapter (:**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Are you ready for this?" 8-month pregnant Lilly asked Miley.

"I've been ready for this ever since I met him," she answered. She lifted the white gown over her head, and Lilly walked over to zip it up for her. She handed Miley the flowers, then went to go stand in line, at the front. She was, of course, the maid of honor, in her silk dress. Her stomach was bulging out from the baby, but that didn't stop Lilly at all from attending the wedding of the year. Magazine and newspaper reporters were all there, taking notes on the beautiful wedding. _Everyone_ wanted a shot at the famous couple. After all, everyone had been waiting for them to get married ever since they met; even Nick's fans wanted him to get married to Miley.

The wedding took place at the large courtyard in OCPASTS, the school where Nick and Miley had met each other. As cheesy as it was, they believed that that school (and fate) brought them together on that campus.

* * *

--Flashback--

_Miley walked into her Algebra 2/Trig class the morning after she arrived at the school. At the front of the class, she noticed a brown curly haired boy talking to the teacher. She instantly forgot about how tired and hungry she was. She was immediately drawn to his cute smile and brown eyes. She just couldn't ignore the thoughts that were going on in her head and the butterflies in her stomach as she was thinking and looking at him._

_He turned around, and sat down in the seat next to her. She suddenly got nervous and shy, which was unusual for the energetic and bubbly girl._

"_Hey, I'm Nick," the boy said to her._

"_Hey, my name is Miley," she mumbled nervously._

"_Nice to meet you. First year here?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I'm a sophomore. It's so much cooler here than in my old school in Tennessee," she said as she silently congratulated herself for saying an actual sentence to him._

"_Oh you're from Tennessee? I've been there, but I didn't stay there for long. I moved here from New Jersey two years ago with my brothers Joe and Kevin, but Kevin doesn't go here; he goes to USC. We have a band that we're trying to get signed," he said. He liked how easy it was to talk to this cute girl with the southern drawl._

"_That's cool," she replied as the tardy bell rung and the teacher began her lesson, interrupting their conversation. That had been one of her favorite days. She had lots of classes with him, and they became best friends within days._

--End flashback--

* * *

Lilly walked down the aisle in her white gown, looking at Joe, who was standing next to Nick as the best man. Joe grinned at her, causing her to giggle. She went and stood as the bridesmaids walked up and stood beside her.

The flower girl was soon walking down the aisle, sprinkling pink and yellow flower petals. The sun began to set, creating an orangey glow to the wedding, and the harp player began strumming the wedding march. Miley walked down the aisle, her golden skin radiating, her bright blue eyes shining, and her beautiful brown locks cascading over her shoulders. With her arm linked in her fathers, she walked towards Nick, who was grinning cheekily, as her young niece held the train of her satin white gown. She made her way to the front, where Nick was standing, and Robbie Ray gave her a kiss on the cheek. "He's a keeper," he whispered in her ear. She grinned at him, and then went to stand in front of Nick, joining her hands with his.

The pastor said a few opening words, and then said, "These young souls have decided to write their own vows for each other. You may now read them to each other for the first time this evening." He handed each their book with the vows. Miley began.

"In the name of God, I, Miley Ray Stewart, take you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, as my husband, my best friend for life. I promise to support you, encourage you, and honor you as we begin a new life together. When times are tough, I promise to be by your side. I promise you that you will be my first priority, other than God, and I will strive to improve our relationship when we're not getting along. I will love you until we die. This is my solemn vow," she finished, closing the small book. Nick lifted his left hand and Miley took the silver ring that was lying on the pillow the ring bearer was holding, sliding it on his ring finger.

Nick smiled up at her, and then began. "I, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, take you, Miley Ray Stewart, in front of God and all of our family and friends, to be my wife, the mother of our future children, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our relationship and everlasting friendship. I will love you more each day than I did the last. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both live. This is my solemn vow."

He slid the small silver band with the diamond in the center on her small finger. They both looked up at the pastor, hand in hand. "You may now kiss the bride," he said happily.

Nick leaned in and kissed Miley more passionately than he'd ever kissed before. It was full of love, forgiveness, and happiness. The whole crowd erupted in applause and flash bulbs went off in every direction. There was not a dry eye within miles.

* * *

Miley and the bridesmaids went in the main lobby's bathroom to change into other dresses. Lilly put on a bright red mini-dress with fiery red pumps. Miley put on the white sequin mini-dress she'd bought at the same store as her wedding dress and slid on her white platform pumps.

They went into the lounge, where they were going to stay until the chairs were moved out and the tables and dance floor were moved in.

Waiters in tuxes walked around the room, handing out glasses of champagne. Miley drank a glass and then went to go talk to some old friends.

She was talking to her old best friend, Amy, when she saw a familiar face across the room. "I'll be right back," she told Amy with a distracted look in her eyes.

"Okkayyy," she replied. Miley walked up to the man that looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You don't remember me, Miles?" the man with brown hair and blue eyes said. It instantly clicked.

"Jack!" she said, giving her ex a hug.

"I was almost not going to come, but I found out about it from Amy. I feel like such a jerk…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Jack," she said, resting her hand on his buff shoulder, "don't apologize. We were sixteen. You didn't know any better."

"You're right, but still. I felt bad, so I came to apologize. I'm different now. More mature. I guess that's what a wife and a kid makes you," he said with a shrug.

"Really?" Miley squealed. "That's so great!"

"Thanks," Jack replied shyly. "But you and Nick, man. I knew you would end up marrying each other. When you came to that party the last time I saw you, I knew by the way that you looked into each others' eyes that you were made for each other."

"That's really sweet of you to say, Jack," she said, giving him a hug. "Friends?"

"Definitely," he replied with a grin, and then went to catch up with Amy.

Miley was about to turn around when she felt cold hands cover her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked playfully.

"Your husband," Nick replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning around, then kissing her softly on her lips.

"Miley Ray Jonas," Miley said quietly once their lips parted. "Wow. I've wanted this to happen forever."

Nick grinned and was about to respond when they heard someone yelling. They looked over to where the yell came from and saw Lilly sitting on a chair, drinking water and breathing hard.

"We need to get her to a hospital! Someone get a car!" Joe yelled, holding Lilly's hand tightly. "It's okay, baby," he said comfortingly.

Someone yelled that they had a car and Joe picked up Lilly, carrying her like a baby to the car, despite her extra weight because of the baby.

Everyone found rides and made it to the hospital. Miley kept looking at Nick worriedly, but he squeezed her hand. "I'm sure it's the baby," he comforted her.

She nodded her head. A woman around her 40's came out wearing doctor's scrubs. "Anyone here for the Jonas's?" she asked.

The whole room stood up abruptly. "Okayy… Mrs. Jonas asked for Miley. Miley Jonas, she said?"

Miley grinned, looking at Nick. "I almost forgot," she said, walking towards the doctor.

She followed her into a room, where she saw Lilly giving birth to a small baby girl. There was blood everywhere, including all over Joe, but that didn't stop him from being there for Lilly. He held her hand the entire time, trying to distract her by telling her jokes and stories about when his mother had him. The sight brought tears to Miley's eyes as she sat next to Lilly, telling her it was going to be alright. Between contractions, Lilly managed to say, "Mi…Mi…Miley….will, will you be her…her go…her godmother?"

Miley smiled at Lilly and then at the baby. "There's nothing I would rather be," she said.

Miley and Joe sat with Lilly during the whole labor. It took an hour, and the doctors were now washing and cleaning off the newborn baby. "Did you guys decide on a name?" Miley asked her.

Lilly and Joe smiled at each other. "Janae Haley Jonas," Lilly answered for both of them.

"That's so cute!"

"Joe really liked Haley and I really liked Janae."

Miley nodded. They heard Janae scream loudly for Lilly. "She already likes you more than me!" Joe said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Lilly grinned, and then the nurse gave Lilly the baby to hold. She had Joe's wavy black hair and Lilly's blue eyes.

"Wait a minute," Lilly said, remembering the wedding. "You guys got a honeymoon to get to!"

"It can wait," Miley said, waving it off.

"No it can't. Now go go go! I'll catch up with you when you get back from Italy," Lilly persisted.

"Fine, Lilly," Miley said, giving in. She was about to leave when she turned back and walked over to the bed. Lilly looked up at her curiously.

Miley gave her a big hug. "What was that for?" Lilly asked.

"For being my best friend. Best friends forever."

"Definitely," Lilly agreed. She smiled down at her baby. "I hope you have great friends like that when you're older," she told her quietly.

Miley smiled at the scene, and then hurried back over to Nick.

"How are they? How's the baby?"

"I'll tell you on the plane," Miley promised. "Because right now, we got a honeymoon to catch!"

* * *

--_5 years later-- _

"I'm so glad you were able to make it!" Miley smiled, hugging Lilly and Joe. Behind them trailed 2 young kids, Janae, who was now 5 years old, and Kendall, who turned 3 a few days before.

"We haven't seen you guys in forever!" Lilly exclaimed, then leaned down to hug Miley's son. "How have you been, Jeremy?" she asked the 4 year old.

"Really good. I have a new girlfriend. Her name is Caitlyn. She's really pretty. She has blonde hair and brown eyes and really tan skin and her family goes to Australia a lot and she likes coloring with a purple crayon," the 4 year old boy rambled.

The four adults laughed. "Well, now we know that he certainly didn't get the shy gene from Nick," Joe said.

"He just started preschool a few months ago and is loving it," Miley said.

"And guess what?" Jeremy continued. "Daddy taught me how to play guitar. Isnt that cool? I already know how to play a song."

"He could sing before he could talk," Nick explained. "He's already a rockstar. Now why don't you go play with Janae and Kendall?"

Jeremy took his cousins's hands and led them out to the large backyard, which included a large playset and pool. It also overlooked the beach.

Miley wrapped her arm around Nick's waist, leaning her head into his chest, while they watched the 3 young kids play happily, constantly giggling and talking.

Everything ended up working out great for the all of the families. The Jonas Brothers played in their last concert tour a year after Miley and Nick married, then officially retired being The Jonas Brothers. Kevin married Kylie, his girlfriend of 7 years that Miley introduced him to. They had a small baby girl. After retiring, Joe became the producer of a hit TV show on Disney Channel, Nick became the president of Hollywood Records, and Kevin became the CEO of Starbucks. **(A/N: I read on the seventeen magazine website that Kevin wanted to become that if he wasn't in JB, so I decided to let him have his dream job. Joe and Nick's dream jobs wouldn't really work out, so yeah.)**

Miley went inside to prepare some lemonade for the kids and Lilly followed her back into the mansion.

"Everything worked out so great," Lilly smiled.

"I know. I'm so glad I came back out here and started over," Miley agreed while mixing the water, ice, and mix.

"Yeah. It's like your life was… what's the word?" Lilly asked, searching for the right word.

"Redone. It was definitely redone."

* * *

**A/N: tear, tear. it's now finished. i hope it satisfied all of you, i tried to write it as quickly as possible. AND i added a few small parts from ANL- i couldnt leave the thing with Jack behind just yet, so now they are friends again. this is my longest chapter ever (almost 3,000 words! but then again, i bet this a/n is like half of it!) and i think i worked the hardest on this one, so i hope you enjoyed it (:**

**some thanks to give-- first of all- all of the readers. love you! especially if you reviewed/favorited/storyalerted. also especially if you were a fan since the beginning! i want to specially thank a few people who reviewed a lot of the chapters (or all of them)- and sorry if i mispell any- ttran59 (which is pretty cool cuz i love your stories!), rocknroll107 (my new friend on here!), nileyfan88, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, ohhmyyjonasx3 (who i think really did review every chapter- so thanks tons!), kmart153 (you always have the nicest things to say!), and xoxzanessaxnileyxox-- if i wrote every name down it would be forever, but these guys really are the best! so love to you. **

**also, thanks to jblove for being the beta for the story. :D**

**and last, check out my new story, never too late, if you havent already!**

**love you all! and review for the last time! you know you want to. even if you havent reviewed once, just do it this time. its okay. i wont bite (:**

**one LAST thing. i know that this is like the longest A/N in the history of A/N's, but if you are still reading, let me know if you would like to write a story with me. im halfway done writing NTL so i would be open to start a new one. message me!**

**alrighty, i think im done now. (:**


End file.
